


Sea Songs

by FranchRanch



Series: Adventures of a Young Link [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Time is adorable, Wind is amazing, deaging, ends super fun, silliness, starts kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranchRanch/pseuds/FranchRanch
Summary: Well this was unexpected but not entirely unwelcomed.





	Sea Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrphisTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my friend Orphis from the Linked universe discord! You should definitely check out their fics

The first thing that seemed the register through his sleep-hazed mind was the faint sound of muttering. It seemed to be coming from all around him. What the words were, he had no clue. If he had to guess though, Wild had probably run off again to go scavenging and the other seven heroes were deciding on who would go searching for him. 

He made a small sound as he began to wake himself up, the muttering coming to a sudden half. He paid it no mind as he yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing his eye but..something was off. He opened his eyes and he let out a panicked sound as he saw short little legs in big brown boots. 

Time scrambled to his feet and swayed, about to fall when someone caught him. He looked up to see his protégé looking down at him with blatant concern and fear written all over his face. Time looked down at himself and felt his eyes widen to what was probably a comical size. 

In place of his usual armour and clothes was an all too familiar green tunic that went just above his knees and was held in place by a belt around his waist. He suddenly froze and his hands, his much too small hands, felt around his face. Smoother, chubbier cheeks, smaller face. He felt his hands shake as he raised his hand to his right eye and could actually see it. 

The once adult let out a strangled sound before pushing, or moreso squeezing, past his allies and to a shiny metal shield. He uses stares at Legends shield in shock as he takes himself in. He was younger. Not just younger, he was a child! No more than eight years old if he had to guess. He could feel his breathing begin to quicken and get more shallow as he stumbles back. He felt his body begin to shake as he tries to calm down. 

The other eight heroes look at each other in shock and confusion. Twilight was about to say something when a sniffle cut through the air like an arrow. Eight heads snapped towards the deaged leader. As they began to question if the wound actually happened, another sniffle happened. Then another. Then another. Until finally Time crumbled and began to cry, his panic too much for his young mind. 

As if someone had flipped a switch, everyone rushed over and quickly sat around the weeping hero, offering reassurances though none seemed to work. 

Wind worried his lip between his lips as he watched who he thought of to be a father figure continue to cry. The stress of the situation being far too much. The once youngest of the heroes hesitated before doing the one thing that came to mind. 

Wind reached forward and wrapped his arms around Time and brought him close, setting him on his leap and holding the child to his chest. “It’s alright, Link..” He whispers as he rubs Time’s back. “It’ll be ok. We’ll figure out how to get you back to normal. No need to get all sad, little minnow.” He would always call his little sister that when she got scared or upset so it just seemed right. 

The rest of the Links watched in shock as Wind successful managed to get their child leader to calm down. They would have never expected the youngest among them to be the best with children. 

Wind offers Time a bright smile when the smaller finally calmed down. He used his own shirt to wipe away Times tears before fixing the others hat. “Now, why don’t you come with me and we can collect some berries for breakfast, Alright?”

Time hesitates before nodding. He wanted to help the others but he knew he would only get in the way this small. He got off of Wind and took his hand, holding it tight as the other Link lead him into the forest excitedly. 

——

Twilight watched as his mentor and little brother walked into the forest before turning to the others. “So...How will we change him back? We can’t just leave him like that.” 

Legend gives Twi an obviously exaggerated look of surprise. “What? We can’t leave our leader as a child?! That thought never crossed my mind, Twilight. Thanks for sharing.” 

Four winces. “That was..a little over the top but I agree. We all know we gotta change him back but the real question is can we? We don’t even know how it happened in the first place.” The shift and looks at Warriors. “You didn’t see anything on your shift, did you?” 

Warriors shakes his head. “No. I turned my back for just a second and next thing I Know, he’s was a kid and I woke you all up.”

“Do you think it was the Shadow?” Wild asks as he looks at each Link. 

Twilight looks towards where Wind and Time has disappeared to. “Yes. Without a doubt.” 

——

Wind hums an old sailors tune as they walked through the forest towards a small pond where he had seen some berries and apple trees the day before during a perimeter check. He looks down at the young Time who was holding his hand and looking around with his large blue eyes. It was so strange to watch his usually guarded leader so expressive. 

“You really like nature, don’t you Link?” He asks curiously as he tilts his head, making sure to keep his tone light and soft. 

Times head snapped up before nodding and going back to watching the birds fly between the trees. Everything looked so much bigger from this point of view. He almost understands why the Sages has put him to sleep so he could age. There was no way he could take on Ganondorf at this size. 

“We’re here!” Time looked forward at Winds announcement and couldn’t help but smile at the small pond that had a few fish swimming in it. There were numerous bushes with berries and flowers growing around it as well. 

Time hesitantly let go of Winds hand to walk towards some flowers. He felt The other Links gaze on him for a few moments before it disappeared. He hummed to himself as he looked and the flower. These flowers reminded him of the ones that lived in Kokiri Village. A frown tugged at his lips as he thought of his home. Of Saria, of Mido, of the Great Deku Tree, and of everyone else in Kokiri Village who had raised him. 

He sniffed and quickly turned and rushed back to Wind, hugging him tight. He felt the other tense in surprise before relaxing and hugging him close. 

“This must make you miss home, huh?...being so little, everything feeling so much more intense..” Wind hums as he gently rubs his back. Time could only nod against the other with a small sniff. 

“C’mon, Link…” With a slight struggle, Wind picked Time up, which was impressive to the younger, and carried him to the pond before sitting and setting the other on his lap. 

“Sometimes, I miss home time. I miss grandma, Aryll, Tetra...everyone..I miss sailing with the King of Red Lions. Of feeling the ocean breeze on my face. But then I remember that yes, my family is so far but I have a new family. I have all of you and I remind myself that Grandma and Aryll would love and accept you all and that makes me feel better. It gives me something to look forward to.” He explains as he holds the little Link close. “I know it’s hard, Link. But you’re strong. Heck! You’re the strongest one of us!” 

Wind grins as he tickles Time, watching in excitement as the child let out a few giggles as he squirmed. 

“What I’m trying to say is that you should embrace the memories. Instead of looking back on them with remorse and regret, look at them with hope and happiness. Once you start doing that, it’ll be easier to remember the ones you miss. Now, why did I say about being all mopey?” He joking scolds. 

Time snorts and shrugs, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he pretends not to have any idea what Wind was referring to. 

“Ah, a wise one, eh? And a quiet one too. Well, I know how to take care of that!” In a flourish, Wind stood and successfully got Time onto his shoulders. Said Link shrieked and laughed joyfully as his hands gripped onto the shoulders of Winds shirt. 

Wind began to belt out the silliest pirate song he knew as he began their journey back to camp. He would jump from foot to door and put on silly voices as he sang chorus’ and bridges of the song. The whole time, the Link on his shoulders would laugh and kick his feet along to the song, his smile never leaving his face as he began to sing along to the song, his voice sounding so carefree. As if he had never faced a battle in his life. 

They got into camp during Winds grand finale. The sailor basically yelled out the last note to the song, holding a dramatic victory pose as Time continued to laugh, the poor child almost falling off Winds shoulders. 

The others couldn’t help but slightly relax as they heard Time laughing. Yes, the situation was not the best but…it was much easier to bare when Time was enjoying himself. 

Wind helped Time get off his shoulders and, after handing his pouch full of fruit to Wild, began to tell a gripping tale of adventure to the Young boy, who’s attention never once strayed away.


End file.
